Zelda's Decision
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: In the midst of a storm...Zelda comes across someone that they had all been waiting for...Character death!


**The Legend Of Zelda**

 **Zelda's Decision**

 **This is currently a one off story...But it could get bigger.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ, nor do I claim to. LoZ is owned soley by Nintendo.**

* * *

"Malon! Get inside there's a storm coming!"

I look up as my father is shouting at me to get inside the house. "I've got to get Epona inside!" I shout back as Epona is heading towards me. She is scared...I am scared...This storm isn't normal...It never has been.

Ever since you left, Link, these storms have been getting worse and worse. First it started down by the lake...Now its getting closer to the castle...Speaking of which...

I pat Epona as she stands next to me. "It'll be okay Epona" I whisper to the horse. "We'll be okay. Just stay in the stable alright?" Epona looks at me with a stare that I didn't really notice before but I know what stare it is...Its a stare that you give to a person/animal close to you that you trust them...No matter what.

I smile as she gets into the stables. "Right no-" I turn and feel my legs get swipped off the ground. "Ahhhh!" I scream into the sky just as my father had opened the door. The wind is so loud...So powerful...Its almost like...

I close my eyes as the wind pulls me into the skies above. The storm turning into a malestrom. Water...Wind...Earth...Fire...The four basic elements at war with each other.

'Please don't let me die...Please...I beg of you...Goddess' of Hyrule...Please don't let me die!' I keep repeating over and over in my head. I am so scared that my own body feels like its frozen in place.

[Hyrule Castle]

Princess Zelda stands on the balcony of the castle as her guards are either side of her.

"Princess!" One of the guards shouts, trying to be heard above the winds. "You must go inside! This could ge-" Before the guard could say anymore, two sharp pointed rocks (presumeably throw up from the Earth) pierce the guard's abdomon and throat thus killing him in seconds.

Zelda's blue eyes dart across the storm. 'There's something causing this...I just know it...' Her eyes eventually settle on a small piece of light. Amongst the darkness and black clouds there is a small golden light. Her eyes widen as her eyes recognise what it is within seconds:

The Triforce Piece of Courage.

Somehow, Link's piece of the Triforce was alone in a sea of storms. With Ganondorf currently in exile, inside the legendary Sacred Realm, and Link in the realms of Termina...What...Or more to the point, why, would the piece of courage be coming towards them?

On Zelda's right the guard turns to her. "Your majesty. We will not risk your life in this storm, please go back inside and we will inform you when the storm has passed". Zelda turns her eyes to the guard who immediately see's that she has some understanding of what's going on around them. "Your highness...What is it?".

Princess Zelda turns back to the storm ahead of her. After around 2 minutes the fact hits her like a ton of bricks: The piece of Courage is heading towards them because of one fact: Zelda. She currently has the piece of Wisdom...Which would mean that the Triforce has the ability to head back to itself in times of confusion.

She closes her eyes as she climbs over the balcony straight onto the floor with a loud thump. "Ugh...I need to get to know that spell properly" Zelda opens her eyes and heads towards the storm. The guards are rushing to tell the King and try to get her back...but by the time they get to the drawbridge - It was too late.

Princess Zelda was not in the area.

[With Malon]

Malon had been flying for ages now. "Malon!" Malon opens her eyes at the source: Zelda is looking straight up at her. "Z-Princess!" Zelda nods. "You'll be okay! I promise you!"

Before Malon could argue, Zelda's magic forcefully pulls Malon down to the ground so Malon could move (on her own feet) again.

Malon looks to Zelda, who nods ahead of them, the pair turn and look to see what was there. Over the next 29 seconds it felt like time itself had slowed down.

The golden light that Zelda had seen was in the clouds as she had seen earlier...But it was attached to something...Or rather - The back of someone's hand.

In the hand itself clutched a sword. Battered and scarred stood one person they had never expected to see. Green garb...A powerful majestic sword...The piece Triforce of Courage...Make no mistake...This was him...The person they had waited for...

Link. The Hero of Time.

Zelda smiled as Malon raced over to him, her smile quickly faded as she felt her own energy fall. Zelda's energy levels were failing her...very badly. Due to the storm perhaps?

"Link!" Malon shouted as she arrived next to him, she looked over him several times. "My god...What happened to you!?"

Link slowly walked over to Zelda while keeping his gaze on Malon. "There's a new evil coming...I...I ca-" Link fell forwards as Zelda fell to her knees. Malon was by Link's side in seconds with several Hyrulian knights by Zelda's side. Malon nodded at the castle's position from them. "We've got to get them inside! Hurry!"

There was no time for arguing. Both Malon and the Knights raced back to the castle as fast as they could.

[Hyrule Castle]

The second they got Zelda back into the castle she felt some of her own energy come back. She stood up, thanking the knights, then turning back to Link.

The damage on the Hero was extensive. His chest had been torn and ripped in several places. Blood scars and deep wounds all over his body...He looked like he had been in a war against two Ganondorf's...At least...That's what Zelda compared it to.

Link tried to keep his eyes open as the Princess walked towards him. Link slowly forced himself to a kneeling position, partly thanks to Malon, he looked up at her.

To anyone else in the castle, including the King himself, Link looked like someone who was reporting back from a long mission away...And from the looks of it, the King hated to admit, Link didn't look like he would survive the next 10 minutes...Let alone the night.

As the wind and rain slammed onto the castle's windows and wolf's howled into the night, Zelda lowered herself onto her right knee to get a more clearer picture of how hurt Link was.

"P..Princess..."

Princess Zelda cringed at Link's hurt voice. She had heard him multiple times over many countless battles but this...This was the worse she had heard...Ever.

"Link..."

It was then that Malon noticed something. "Link, your eye!"

Zelda looked to where Link's left eye was...Or it should have been. Her own eyes widened as her gaze looked him up and down...Eventually settling on The Master Sword as well.

The Master Sword was in a state...Unlike any other. The metal looked brittle, like it had been slammed against many evil monster's blades, even the Hyrulian crest was almost gone. The gold that had been on it looked like paint. In other words? The Master Sword looked like a wooden sword that was barely in one piece...If any.

"They are coming...I tried to stop them...Don't...Let...Them...Take the Triforce...I..." Link finally closed his eyes and fell forwards, the Master Sword being cast aside as though it was a paper toy. The Triforce piece of Courage lost its intensity as the actual piece slowly floated out of Link and next to Zelda.

Zelda caught Link before he hit the floor. She looked down as she fought tears. "Everyone...Arm the Kingdom...Father...I think you know what I mean..." Zelda couldn't hold it in anymore then what Malon was trying, the pair started to cry as the King walked past them both.

"We need the Sage's here. We need messengers to every part of Hyrule. From the Zora's to the Goron's...Even the Kokiri. We need EVERY piece of Hyrule together! We stand united...Or we fall in pieces!"

Zelda's father turned his gaze to her and they both nodded at one another. They would protect the land of Hyrule...To their dying breath if they had to.

* * *

Did you enjoy? Lemme know! :)


End file.
